moliorrsfandomcom-20200215-history
Restless Ghost
Restless Ghost Note: If you were level 1 prayer it will get you to level 9 prayer. This is a quick way to get prayer up. Walk-through: 1) Talk to Father Aereck and tell him, “I’m looking for a quest.” 2) He will say that he is looking for someone to do a quest for him, tell him you are up for it. 3) He then says that there is a ghost in the graveyard south of the church and that you need to find father Urhney who is located in the Lumbridge Swamp. 4) Go south through the graveyard and to the Lumbridge Forest. From here, Run South-West until you find a house and a mine and make the proceed to make your way into the Lumbridge Swamp keep running south and a bit east ‘til you find a shack where Father Urhney is located. 5) Go inside the Shack and talk to Father Urhney. He will tell you to go away because he is Meditating, tell him Father Aereck has sent you to talk with him. Father Urhney will ask what Father Aereck has got himself into this time, say, “A ghost is haunting his graveyard. He will say he is a fool and that he can’t go exorcise the ghost, for he has promised to stay here to pray and meditate for 2 years. Instead, he gives us a Ghostspeak amulet so we can talk to the ghost and take care of the it ourselves. 6) Now, head back to the Lumbridge graveyard next to the church where you spoke to Father Aereck. Walk into the tomb inside the graveyard (the building that is next to where Xenia is standing). Put your ghostspeak amulet on and talk to the restless ghost. 7) Ask him how he is doing, he will respond that he is not doing too well. Ask him what the problem is. He will be surprised that you can actually understand what he is saying. You then ask him if he has an idea why he’s doomed to be a ghost. He believes it’s because he lost his head. The last thing the Ghost remembers is being attacked by a warlock while he was mining south of Draynor Village. We will now try and retrieve his skull so the ghost can rest in peace. 8) Run of out the tomb and south to Lumbridge Forest once again and proceed to run West to the Wizard’s Tower and walk inside. 9) Run North into basement of the Wizard’s tower and run all the way North and open the door to the East ( a level 3 skeleton will begin to attack you. You can either kill the skeleton warlock then retrieve the skull by clicking on the pile of skulls that is located on the corner of the altar or run past the skeleton grab the skull and run away.) 10) Once you have obtained the skull make your way back to the tomb and talk to the ghost. He will ask how finding his skull is going, tell him you found it. He will then be very glad that he can stop being a ghost. Hand over the skull to him, he will thank you and he will then reward you with 1 quest point and 1125 prayer xp. QUEST COMPLETE!